Tag Team Wallace Cup
by spy in love
Summary: May decides to enter the new tag team cup and of course drags Drew with her! While they're there they run into some old and new friends and face fierce competition. shippings: Contest. Poke. Ikari. Quest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers and welcome to Tag Team Wallace Cup! This is something just for fun that I've wanted to write. For those of you who know me, yes I know you're thinking 'what is she thinking starting another fanfic while she's working on Rose Islands' but I promise that RI will not be neglected!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Pokémon, but I wish I did. Hehehe**

******Oh and one more thing that I should have mentioned! A couple characters are OOC in the beginning.**

**May's P.O.V. in Johto**

"Oh my god! Drew did you just see that commercial!" I squealed. This is crazy! It's like the universe is trying to tell me something! Well, more like is telling me something. And it's totally telling me to do what this commercial just said! Whoever said that TV rots your brain obviously doesn't know what they're talking about in this case.

"No, I'm reading my book, remember?" Oh yah I forgot. Drew likes doing boring things like reading where as I like shopping. Like for example when I go shopping, well he comes too and all, but he goes shopping at the book store. He always has a new novel every couple days. You know I bet that's why he's so smart. That makes so much sense now!

"The Wallace Cup has been replaced with the Tag Team Wallace Cup and its being held in Sinnoh at Lake Valor! I just have to go!" Sinnoh is where Ash is and I haven't seen him in so long. It'll be nice to see him again and plus I mean Wallace is going to be there! Eek! I can finally meet my idol! Maybe he would sign my poster? Or omg maybe he would take a picture with me!

"Well then go. What's stopping you?" Um you are! I can't just leave you here in Johto by yourself with all of your crazy fan girls stalking you. You don't know it yet, but you're mine Drew Hayden. But I can't just flat out tell you that so…

"I don't have a partner! That's what's stopping me!" Gosh Drew get with the fricking program! I mean tag team means two people duh!

"Well go ask Soledad to go with you." Really? You couldn't just say that you'll go with me? Plus that's not going to work out so well with the rules, which I got an ear full about last week.

"Partners have to be boy girl team genius! Plus Soledad's already going with Harley." And I would have never gone with Harley as my partner even if Soledad wasn't already going with him. No offence, but I still don't trust the guy and he quite frankly creeps me out.

"Okay, stop freaking out May. I'll go with you as your partner." Yes! That's what I like to hear! But really you couldn't have made that a little bit easier and just said that you were going with me in the first place.

"Thanks Drew! I owe you one. Now let's go!" I grabbed his hand and ran out of our room at the Pokémon Center to the front waiting area. Now where are the phones? Oh there they are! I booked it over to them and sat down and planted Drew at the phone next to me.

"May, what the hell are we doing?" Opps, forgot to tell him again didn't I? Must have slipped my mind, after all there is quite a lot going on in there.

"We're calling Misty to invite her to come to the tag team contest!" I really want to hang out with everybody again so I'm inviting everyone I can think of at the moment.

"So why am I here?" Because you make great eye candy sitting next to me and its fun making people jealous.

"Because you're providing transportation to Sinnoh with your luxury cruise liner and I need your moral support if she says no." More like your assertiveness to make her come. "Now stop asking questions it's ringing! And I don't need Misty picking up the phone to us fighting about something stupid that should have already been worked out if I'm calling her."

"Hi, you've reached the Cerulean gym. None of the leaders are here right now, but I can take a message for you." Okay what do you mean random mystery guy's voice? Misty is totally in tonight. I would know because I totally talked to her like two days ago and she said that she wasn't doing anything special this week except that an old friend was coming to visit one of these days.

"Gary! What the hell are you doing in Kanto at Misty's gym?" yelled Drew. Well, I'm kind of wondering who Gary is now. Well, he's the mystery voice guy for sure. I wonder if Gary is Misty's old friend she was talking about. I wonder if he's hot… his voice is kind of sexy sounding so I bet he's hot.

"Who are you and how did you know it was me?" Guess this Gary guy doesn't know Drew after all. Too bad, looks like Drew really doesn't have any friends.

"Turn on the video screen you idiot and then maybe you'll remember." Click! The blank video screen came to life and before me was a very, very attractive looking guy. Actually more than just cute, he's pretty hot. My prediction only based off his voice was so obviously correct. Now I wonder if he's single… oh wait I like Drew don't I? Ah, oh well, I can like multiple guys at once right?

"Now, if it isn't little Andrew Hayden. And who's the cutie with you who's blushing? Your new girlfriend?" Shit he caught my blush. And ha! He called Drew by his full name and called him little. I love this guy! But what does he mean by NEW girlfriend! Is he implying that Drew has an OLD girlfriend I should know about?

"No shit it's me. The girl's May and she is not my girlfriend. But she is my partner for the new Tag Team Wallace Cup. And we both know that Misty is in the gym so get her on the phone already." Not even two seconds after that I could hear Misty in the background yelling.

"Gary Oak! Are you telling people I'm not home again? Move yourself over right now!" Then she appeared on the screen next to Gary. "May and Drew? What are you guys calling me for?" Love the greeting Mist. I really missed you too.

"Misty! I want you to come out to Sinnoh and compete in the Tag Team Wallace Cup! And before you can say no you're already coming anyways. I know you've wanted to give contests a shot recently so that you can expand your battle technique and this is the time!" I said. Friends don't let friends not follow their dreams!

"But I don't have a partner," she replied. Yah I didn't think of that one. Maybe Ash could be her partner since they both like each other and all.

"Gary will be your partner, won't you Gary?" said Drew. Or maybe not Ash, but either way it doesn't matter who her partner is as long as they can get her to come.

"Yah, sure I will. I've been meaning to drop in on Ashy-boy again anyways." Ash? What about him knowing Ash now? Am I the only one out of the loop?

"Hold the phone! You know Ash to?" Who is this mystery hot guy!

"May," said Misty, "Gary is Ash's old rival." I feel stupid now, and that little crush of two minutes ago, yah it's totally over now.

"Ohh, okay then we're all going to pretend I didn't ask that. Oh and by the way is this the old friend that was stopping by to visit?" I'm embarrassed into the next century.

"Unfortunately, yes he is. He came all the way out from his lab in Sinnoh to see me." Aw, how nice of him to do that! I wonder if they were ever a thing.

"Wait a minute! From his lab in Sinnoh? You must be the same Gary the Dawn talks about every so often! Wow she was right, you are hot." At first I only talked to Ash when I would call, but I felt rude not talking to Dawn. So, one day we started talking and we just clicked. Plus she tells me all of the stuff that Ash wouldn't dare tell me.

"You're such an airhead May, of course it's the same one." Tell me about it. I really do want to agree with what you just said, but it's not always true and it's a bit insulting.

"Shut up Drew. And Misty and Gary we'll be in Kanto in like a day to get you. Bye now!" I hit the end call button before she could say she wasn't coming and before she or Gary could comment on me saying he's hot.

I let out a sigh of relief. Well, that didn't go nearly as bad as I thought I would. Besides the whole me not knowing who Gary was thing, I'm pretty happy. I turned to Drew, who had a smirk plastered on his face, and giggled. I'm not too sure why, but I can never keep a straight face when I look at him.

"So, you think that Gary's hot, huh?" Fail of My Life = FoML

"Yah he's pretty cute, but he doesn't have anything on you, little Andrew Hayden." I winked and laughed. I just managed to complement and insult him in the same sentence, I'm pretty proud of myself.

"You know I hate it when you use my full name." I could tell I really got under his skin with that one.

"Aww, did I hurt little Andrew's feelings?" mocking him is really more fun than I thought it would be, I should do this more often.

"No, not at all little miss Maybelle Machesky." He had "the smirk" on his face now.

"You did so not just go there! NO ONE CALLS ME BY MY FULL NAME!" Especially in a sarcastic tone of voice!

"Now you know how I feel. So we're even." How could he just sit there and be all calm when I just blew up at him?

"Andrew! Andrew Hayden is that you over there!" called a high pitched female voice. I looked across the room at the girl and sighed. The mystery girl and her boyfriend look completely adorable together! I'm so jealous!

"Drew, looks like someone else you know likes using your full name besides Gary." I laughed as I said it. It was too good to be true. Two different people that I didn't know, from Drew's past calling him by his full name on the same day!

"Marina?" he questioned. I'm guessing that's the girl's name. "Looks like it's time for you to meet a very old friend of mine." He stood up and offered me his hand. I graciously accepted, and we walked over to the girl- who was now giggling about something- and her embarrassed looking boyfriend. Oh yah, did I mention that he's hot?

**Well there you have it, the first chapter! Please review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers I'm back! This should have been up last week, but I had finals which kind of messed that up. Anyway here's more of my crazy new fic.**

**Marina's P.O.V. **

"Hurry up Jimmy!" I yelled over my shoulder, "That last performance battle we just had really took a lot out of Little Miss and I want Nurse Joy to check her out!"

It was a beautiful performance, but as usual Jimmy forgot to show off his Pokémon in the process. So, towards the end he got frustrated and commanded Typhlosion to just blast a full power flamethrower. Little Miss blocked most of it, but then it just hit her head on. I know that it's Jimmy's fault, but I also know how easily he forgets that a performance battle is about showing off your Pokémon and that it's not all about power. So, I can't really blame him for getting all hyper on me and Little Miss. Plus he just looks so sad when he feels bad and it's kind of adorable looking.

"But Marina I can't run any faster without tripping and falling flat on my face! And I'm sorry again!"

Would you quit saying sorry! It was cute the first time, and the second time too, and I'll even admit the third time, but after that it just made me want to smack him upside his head.

"I know you are, but come on! The faster we get there the faster we can stop running!" Wait what am I doing? I could have just had Jimmy use his Gardevoir to teleport us there! Oh well, it's too late now since it's only a few yards away. I better make a mental note of that for next time.

I full out sprinted those last few yards. I was planning on making a dramatic entrance by bursting through the doors, until I remembered that all of the centers got upgraded a year back. Now all of the doors are automatic so it kind of just ruined the affect. Oh well, I rushed up to the front desk.

"Nurse Joy! My Little Miss got hurt by a really strong flamethrower!" I heard Jimmy come up next to me. He was totally out of breath. "Will you please help it?"

I only ask out of common courtesy because seriously it's her job to take care of sick or wounded Pokémon. I mean what's she going to tell me, no? I don't think so. And even if she did tell me no then I would have just like turned her in or something. Come to think of it I wonder if you really can get a Nurse Joy in trouble.

"Well she doesn't look too bad. I'm sure that she'll be just fine." That's a good thing because I'm going to need her in my next contest. Of course I don't compete in Johto contests anymore since I'm a top coordinator here, but I do judge every once in awhile when they ask me to fill in. And since I'm the special bonus judge I get to put on a fabulous appeal as my entrance and it really get's things going. Too bad though that most of the time I out shine everyone's appeal.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" I grabbed Jimmy's hand. "And you are coming with me to the lobby because I think I saw someone we know when we ran past." Not that it's uncommon for me to run past people I know all the time, but this person is special.

"Who did you think you saw?" a very old friend from another lifetime ago.

I pointed to the young man who just stood up across the room. It was _him_. The same him I spent every summer playing with until I turned ten, and left New Bark town. I never saw or heard from him after that, but I would see him on tv competing in a contest here and there.

"No way, isn't that the rich kid who used to live down the street from us during the summer when we were little? It's impossible." Nothing is ever impossible; I seem to learn that the hard way just about every day. Plus it's totally him! I mean you cannot mistake the signature hair color of his family! It's just too weird of a color to ever forget!

"That's what I was thinking too. Well, there's only one way to find out!" hehehe Jimmy's going to be mad at me after this! And I'm praying that he doesn't hold it against me for long.

"Please don't do what I know you're going to do." It's called revenge. Read it and weep, or I guess listen and weep?

"Too late." Then I yelled, "Andrew! Andrew Hayden is that you over there!" I looked back at Jimmy and tried not to laugh. He looked so embarrassed to be standing next to me after I totally just yelled across the room. He should really be used to it by now. I mean we've been traveling together for the past two years! He should really get over it.

"Marina?" The green haired guy turned, grabbed the brunette sitting next to him by the hand, and started walking over here. Hm… so little Drew finally got himself a girlfriend. Good for him.

"Drewbie bear!" I screamed as he approached and I threw in a fan girl hug for the fun of it. "I've missed you so much! It's been way too long! And oh who is this? Your new girlfriend perhaps?" I raised my eyebrows at him and then glanced at the blue eyed girl next to him.

"This is May, and she isn't my girlfriend." Not yet she isn't. I saw the way that you totally didn't hesitate to grab her hand when I called you over here. Plus you completely blushed when I asked if she was your girlfriend just now. You can't lie to me little Andrew Hayden. "So who's your new boy toy here anyways?" My new boy toy? Where? Oh he must mean Jimmy.

"Oh you don't remember Jimmy? Well it has been a long time. Okay, so Drew this is Jimmy and he's not new because we've know each other since we were born. Oh shoot! Now I've gone and made it sound like we're an item! And we totally aren't! Well, what I meant was… what did I mean?" Sometimes I talk too much for my own good and wind up forgetting what I was saying. It's a real curse.

"What she meant was that yes we are dating, but we aren't telling anyone just yet because of the media. I mean the stuff that they come up with about us is crazy enough as it is, so if they got a hold of that we're dating it would basically be a free for all week with the press." said Jimmy. Thank god he always knows what he's talking about! Thank the higher power above that he's my boyfriend! I just love him!

"So if you guys wouldn't mind not telling anyone we would really like super appreciate it." I added. Then I threw in a puppy dog pout just in case.

"Oh I totally understand what you're saying! Me and Drew can totally relate! Well minus the actually dating part, but the media has totally been saying that we're dating since someone saw us hanging out after a Grand festival a few years back. So don't worry! You're secret's safe with us." I knew there was something about this girl I liked from the moment I spotted her.

"Gee thanks so much! I think that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship! Wait a minute! You're the Princess of Hoenn aren't you! I've seen you on TV going up against little Andrew. By the way I am a total fan of your fire and water combinations! They are so super cute!" Wow so Drew's dating the Princess of Hoenn. I have to hand it to him, I never thought he would find someone who could handle all of his Drewness.

"Oh so you watch contests?" Boy do I ever! Got to check out how the rivals are doing! Oh wait, that means that you don't know who I am yet! Some coordinator you are girlie! Tisk! Tisk! Tisk! You need to do your top coordinators homework!

"Oh totally, well only when I'm not in them that is." Or judging them. I swear being on the flip side of the contests is totally more stressful! I mean seriously most of the appeals I see are wonderful and I want to give them all tens, but I can't or else they would probably kick me off as a judge. And that wouldn't be very good for my reputation.

"You should come to the Tag Team Wallace Cup over in Sinnoh with us then! I mean you are a really good coordinator right?" This girl is too funny. Now should I drag this out and keep pretending like I'm a normal everyday coordinator or should I tell her?

"Um May," said Drew, "Marina is a top coordinator. She won the title in her first region." Oh looks like Drew beat me too it! Oh well now that that's out of the way time to get back to the matter at hand. HOW IN THE WORLD HAS THE WALLACE CUP BEEN REPLACED WITH A TAG TEAM ONE! Someone needs to call the contest police because I'm making a citizen's arrest on Wallace! I can't believe he changed his contest without talking to me about it first! Now what would be a better way at getting back at him for keeping me in the dark than showing up at his contest and competing myself? Nothing!

"Sure I would love to come! But there's no way that I can find another coordinator to partner with this late in the game…" Unless I don't enter with a coordinator that is, I can totally enter with a trainer. Now to inform the said trainer that he's going to be my associate.

"I have an idea!" shouted May. "Jimmy can be your partner since it's not like you really need to have a coordinator as your partner. A strong trainer with a good eye would be just fine!" You know the Princess of Hoenn is really starting to grow on me. I like the way she thinks.

"Of course! Jimmy will you please! I mean you already know my style and most of my routines that I've been working on! Come on what do you say?" It better be yes because if it's not someone is totally not getting a super amazing wonderful fantabulous birthday present this year!

"Yah sure I will Marina. Because you rock and you rule! We're totally going to win this thing!" That's what I like to hear. My boyfriend with his all or nothing strategy is just so cute! No wonder I've been in love with him forever.

"Okay then you asked for it! The Cup is only in two weeks and we still needed outfits and routines! Time to hit the mall up! May, Drew you guys should come with us too!" This is going to be super amazing!

"That's such a great idea! Let's go right now!" I saw her grab Drew's hand, so I grabbed Jimmy's hand and off we went on our shopping spree/ torture the boys day.

**So that's that and you should please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so very sorry I've been gone so long! For those of you who follow me you're probably tired of my excuses so I'm not going to give one this time. **

**Gary's P.O.V. over in Kanto**

"Okay, I guess we're partners now." I said to fill the awkward silence that has been dragged on since May hung up on us.

The only thing running through my brain right now is the many possible ways Ash will react to me showing up with Misty by my side. I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way, but knowing Ash he will and it'll be just like old times. It's not like I could just let her go by herself though after Drew fricking volunteered me. I have to remember to get back at that guy at the Tag Team Cup thing.

"I guess so. Ash is going to kill me when I show up with you as my partner!" I was just thinking that same thing. But then again, like he would even dream of hurting you. The boy's in love with you, open your eyes sweetheart.

"I don't know Mist, maybe he'll be so happy to see you he won't notice." I'm kind of counting on that since Ash and I are finally on good terms. It actually takes a lot out of you acting like an arrogant self-centered know it all, all the time.

"Yah probably, knowing Ash he would. Well, I have to go get everything ready if May and Drew are coming tomorrow. I'll see you later Gary." With that she walked off. Okay, time to call Daisy for a favor. Not Daisy as in Misty's older sister, Daisy as in my older sister. So ironic isn't it?

"You've reached Daisy Oak. What's up little brother?"

"I need a favor. I won't be able to come down to see Gramps anymore. Can you cover for me?" I know I'm a bit old to be asking my sister to cover for me, but she is a breeder and I'm sure she can take my place just fine.

"Sure I can, but can I ask why?" She's going to laugh at me when I tell her, but here goes nothing.

"I'm going to be entering the Tag Team Wallace Cup with Misty and we need to get ready and head over to Sinnoh."

Who called it? She's laughing so hard right now that she's fricking crying. Oh god what have I gotten myself into?

"Baby brother, we both know that you aren't the coordinator type. That family title would belong to me. I hope you aren't just doing this to mess with Ash. I know that Misty means a lot to him and he's going to be there."

I hate how she can see right through me. I'm also wondering how she knows that Ash is going to be there. I bet she's been keeping tabs on him ever since her left Pallet Town just like she does with me. And it's not like I know if they talk on the phone or anything, they could have stayed in contact through the years and I just never knew.

"Yah, yah I know. I gotta go now so just cover for me okay?"

Just say yes already! It's not that hard Dasiy! I mean you owe my big time for the time that I got a Sinnoh starter for your boyfriend's little brother even though he started off in Kanto. I could have gotten into huge trouble for that too, but I'm not the kind of guy to bring that kind of stuff up so I'm not going to mention it.

"Okay, I will. No problem." Yes! I knew I could count on Daisy when I really needed her.

"Thanks Daisy, I owe you one." Actually I really don't, but I'm just saying that to be nice.

"Yah you do." You had to go and say that. I'm afraid of what I could be doing to pay you back now though. Older sisters can be scarier than angry legendary Pokémon on attack.

"I gotta run now so I'll talk to you later. I love you bye!"

**Daisy's P.O.V. over in Kanto**

Hmm… so he's competing in a contest with Misty. That decides it I'm going too. I don't need Gary messing with Ash's brain anymore. Now I just need a partner. Well, there's no time like the present to find one!

I quickly stood up and ran upstairs to my room. I pushed open the old worn pine door and bolted straight for my desk. My white long sleeve bolero was hanging on the corner of the chair and I swiftly grabbed it and threw it on. Now where was my purse? I glanced around and spotted it at the foot of my bed. I went over, picked it up, and threw it over my shoulder. Okay, now I'm ready to go.

Oh wait, I can't just walk out without my signature piece on. I reached into my bag and pulled out a pair of oversized gold shades. I know that gold's out of style right now, and that it just screams 'I want attention', but I don't really care because these things are Mykita & Bernhard Willhelm FRANZ limited edition. Nothing in the world could keep me way from these things. Now I'm ready to go.

I booked it down the stairs and out the door. I started walking towards Grandpa's lab so I could relay Gary's message that I would be filling in for him, but I have other matters to take care of too so he and Tracey would just have to make do without us. Now on to actually important matters, who am I going to get to be my partner for this thing? I would ask my boyfriend, but he would never enter a contest under any circumstances. So, that leaves either I let myself be paired up with some random guy I meet at the contest, or I find someone as soon as possible.

"Um, excuse me miss, but do you happen to know the way to Professor Oak's lab?"

I looked at the boy who just asked me what I think is a very funny question and smiled. He looks a lot like Ash, and he even has a cute little Pikachu on his shoulder!

Oh Ash, you poor little thing. You've had it so hard these past couple regions. I really do see Ash as my little brother. I used to look out for him when he was little and he would come over and play with Gary. Well, I guess I'm still looking out for him after all these years.

"Yes I do, in fact I was on my way there now. You can come with me if you want."

I wonder why he's going to Grandpa's lab. Since he has a Pikachu already that means he's not a starter trainer. So, that leaves random trainer just visiting.

"Thank you miss. That would be great. By the way my name's Ritchie." Right I didn't introduce myself. How rude of me to forget.

"It's nice to meet you Ritchie. My name's Daisy." This guy really looks familiar now that I think about it. I wonder where I know him from. "You aren't from around here are you?" Wait, stupid question. He wouldn't be asking where Grandpa's lab is if he was from around here.

"No, I'm only here because my friend Ash told me that I should go visit Professor Oak sometime if I was ever in the area." Oh so he's Ash's friend. Now to place him.

"So how do you know Ash?" He probably battled against him or something. We get tons of random trainers who visit because Ash said they should stop by sometime. Let me tell you that boy has a lot of friends. And for some strange reason a very scary amount of them happen to be girls with crushes on him.

"We met at the Indigo Plato and became really great friends. It's funny, we actually ended up-" I got it now!

"Wait! You were the boy who took out Ash!" I remember you now. I was sitting in Mrs. Ketchum's family room watching the match live on tv.

"Yah, that's me." That's pretty cool. Hey, if he's a strong trainer then… idea!

"Tell me, have you ever thought about being in a Pokémon contest?" I know I really shouldn't be doing this, but I need a partner as soon as possible and sooner would be much better than later.

"Yah, I've thought about it before, but gym battles are really my thing." Funny, you sound a lot like Ash, but even Ash has competed in a contest every now and then for fun.

"Well, how would you like to enter the Tag Team Wallace Cup with me?" Hook, line, and sinker!

**A bit crazy and slightly ridiculous as that might have been hope you liked it! Please revieww**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey lovely readers! I'm back with yet another random chapter!**

**Ursula's P.O.V. back in Sinnoh**

"Ha I win! You are now officially known as my tag team contest partner!" I literally ran into this weird blonde guy earlier and he told me he was going to fine me. I told him that he could only fine me if he beat me in a battle, but if I won he was my partner for the Tag Team Wallace Cup.

"No way! I can't believe it! I was supposed to win! I'm going to fine you for this!" Who does this guy think he is? Because seriously going around yelling that you're going to fine people is not the way to show off your manners.

"Give it a rest already Barry. Let's get your Pokémon to the center. There's one about a mile down the road from here." As much as I think he's annoying and a bit too hyperactive I needed a strong partner and it was fate that we ran into each other.

"Well why didn't you say something earlier! Nurse Joy here I come!" And off he went towards the Pokémon Center. Well, I better go after him. The last thing I need is him skipping town on me.

"Come on out Abra and use teleport!" With a bright flash I was back at the Pokémon center. "Great job Abra, now return!" I looked around. Now where could he be?

"Come on, come on, come on! Watch out! Coming through! Move!" *Bang!*

"Barry! You should really watch where you're going!" I rubbed my head. That really hurt.

"Ursula! Are you okay?" Someone offered their hand and I took it. When I got up I realized who it was.

"Yah, thanks Dawn I'm fine." Why does it have to be her?

"Hey Barry are you okay?" asked the raven haired boy that travels around with Dawn. Now what was his name again? Oh right, I think it's Ash. "You must have been in some hurry for a reason." Wow, now that I think about it, he's kind of cute. I wonder why I never noticed him before.

"Oh right my Pokémon!" he rushed over to Nurse Joy and she took them. Then he ran back. Where does this guy get these random bursts of energy from?

"Sorry about that Ursula. Barry can get a bit hyper sometimes. He's a bit of a hand full." I would have never guessed. In the hour I've known him I've seen he has more energy than a baby Pokémon who accidently got fed candy.

"Why are you apologizing Dawn? You aren't the one who ran into me. And anyways he's my problem now. At least for the next three weeks that is." I should have thought this plan through a bit more.

"Oh, so he's your partner for the Tag Team Wallace Cup then?" And here I thought this girl was clueless about everything. Guess she deserves more credit than I give her.

"Yah, we ran into each other about an hour ago and I made him my partner. Speaking of partners who's yours?" It may sound like I'm just asking an innocent question, but I like to research my competition before hand.

"Well, I'm not sure yet. I'm kind of hoping I run into someone on the way to Lake Valor that I know. But no need to worry! I'm sure I'll find someone soon." Someone's a bit happy go lucky. I mean waiting until the last minute is never a good thing.

"Well you better, I want to be able to kick your ass in the tag contest. I have some things I have to do so I'll see you around."

"Take care Ursula!" Why does she have to be such a nice person? It just makes it that much harder to hate her.

**Zoey's P.O.V. back in Sinnoh**

I just walked into the Pokémon center to find Dawn parting ways with Ursula, and Ash talking to Barry. Trouble seems to follow them everywhere they go.

"Now what happened this time with you guys?" I wonder if I really want to know what the answer is though.

"Zoey!" said Dawn. "I can't believe that you're here! Let me guess, you're on your way to the tag contest too." That would be right on the money.

"That's half right. I'm also here so I can find a partner." It's hard to find a worthy partner on the same level as you. Plus it's hard to put your differences aside when basically you're working with the enemy. Coordinators can be so annoying. It's a wonder why I ever became one.

"You too? I still haven't found one either." Looks like I'm not the only one with partner issues. In a kind of twisted way I'm kind of happy that Dawn doesn't have a partner either.

"Hey Zoey!" called Ash, "What are you doing here?" he had that goofy smile on his face again. I swear if I didn't know better I would say that Ash was just a beginner trainer. He still has the same spark that everyone has when they start out. The difference with Ash is that his just keeps getting brighter instead of dimming.

"Zoey's looking for a tag contest partner too Ash," answered Dawn for me. Boy does that girl like to talk.

"Speaking of my partner troubles, hey Ash will you be my partner?" Judging from the look on Dawn's face I have some explaining to do later. It's not like she likes him or anything though, she has it bad for Ash's violet haired rival. I just hope that she doesn't think that I like Ash now because I don't, and I know about his little crush on a girl back in his home region.

"Sure I will Zoey! It'll be awesome working with you! With two friends like us working together no way we'll lose!" That's the spirit I need to balance me out for this contest if I'm going to win.

"Great! I'm going to go get a room now. I'll call you later and we can start practicing." And I know that we're going to need a lot of it to get Ash to show off his Pokémon like a top notch coordinator.

"Sounds like a plan!" Ash is such a nice guy, I'm lucky that I met him.

**that's that! please revieww! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh look over there! It's a bird! It's a plane! No it's a new update! I'm back with yet another installment to this fun fic! And in just a little over a month too! Yay! **

**Dawn's P.O.V. back in Sinnoh**

I tossed and turned a couple more times until I decided that there was no way I was falling asleep right now. I got up and slipped into the bathroom to change into my clothes. "Time to go for a walk to clear my head", I thought to myself. That's what Ash does all the time and it seems to work for him. I grabbed my bag and snuck out my room.

After I locked my door I turned to walk down the hall, but froze. A few doors down Paul just stepped out of a room. He turned and stared right at me. I braced myself for his piercing gaze that would surely freeze me to the bone, but it never came. It was more of a "I'm too tired to glare at you" glare. I didn't have a clue how he managed to pull off a glare not looking like a glare, but he did, and it was very hot.

"What do you want?"

Ugh… good question. I mean I should be asking you the same exact question mister. I mean what kind of creeper just randomly decides to not sleep anymore and leave his room? Oh wait… I just did the same thing didn't I? But then again I am a girl so it was slightly less creepy.

"I couldn't sleep so I was going to go for a walk to clear my head and maybe do some late night training." Mine as well say it like it is. After all Paul could probably see right through any lie I could come up with. And I'm pretty sure that he could wake Ash up if he started yelling.

"Same here. You can come with me if you want."

Boy do I ever! But what if I make a fool of myself in front of him? Oh well, no need to worry! I mean everything seems better at two in the morning. However, I bet falling on my face wouldn't be better at all.

"Okay, thanks for the invite." He only nodded in response. We walked next to each other out of the center, but then he turned left. I didn't know if I was supposed to follow him or not.

"You coming or what?" I guess that means follow, so I did. We walked together in silence, lost in our thoughts, until he suddenly stopped and I ran into his back. The force landed me right on the ground. Great, this totally looks attractive, me laying here in the grass in my pink pajamas.

"You should really watch where you're going." He had his hand out to me, so I took it and he pulled me up. It's funny because earlier today I was helping Ursula up when Barry ran into her. Now Paul helped me up when I ran into him. Ironic isn't it?

"Yah I know thanks for helping me up. I kind of spaced out and didn't notice you stopped. Why did you st-" I verbally gasped as I took in my surroundings. "Oh my god where are we? It's beautiful." We're standing in this amazing meadow/clearing thing and it's so pretty!

"Yah I guess its okay. I found it yesterday when I was training." That's such a typical guy answer that it's not even funny.

"Paul…" Should I ask him? Maybe I shouldn't. On the other hand I can't do it by myself, but Ash would kill me. Maybe I don't have to tell him? That's a good plan, don't tell Ash. Okay, all set now!

"Yah? You gonna finish your sentence?" Um… maybe? I'm thinking about it.

"I was kinda wondering if you would be my partner for-"

"The Tag Team Wallace Cup at Lake Valor in two weeks." Way to not let me finish my sentence myself. It was cute and a little bit creepy.

"Yah, how did you know?" ARE YOU STALKING ME OR SOMETHING! I mean I wouldn't really mind if you were, but I'd kind of like to know if you are.

"I was in the lounge area at the Pokémon center when you were talking to your coordinator friends about it this morning." Oh… well that makes more sense than my idea.

"Oh… So will you be my partner?" You kind of didn't answer that part of the question.

"I don't really understand why you would ask me, I'm not even a coordinator, but yah I will." Because I need a strong partner for the battling stage and I think that you're cute. It's a legit reason in my book.

"Thanks Paul. That means a lot to me." I finally have a partner!

"Hold on, I have one condition." Or not.

"Okay, what is it?" it better not be something stupid.

"We aren't going to be traveling together to Lake Valor. I have some stuff I need to do before the contest, but I'll be sure to get there a few days before so we can practice." Well, that sounds reasonable and I don't think Ash would have liked it if Paul was traveling around with us for the next two weeks anyways.

"Well I agree with the traveling thing, but I don't think a few days will be enough practice. So let's do a little practice now so our Pokémon can get used to each other!" It would be a disaster if our Pokémon couldn't work together, but I'm positive it will all work out in the end!

"Fine with me." I had a feeling it would be. Now let's get going!

**May's pov on the boat to Sinnoh**

"What do you mean we're going to the Eterna forest?" I shouted. We are not going to some forest where we can get lost!

"I want to evolve my Eevee into a Leafeon and I need to go to the moss rock in Eterna forest."

"Well, I want to evolve my Eevee into a Glaceon and so that means we're going to Snow Point City! And we are not going to a forest because whenever we do we end up getting lost!"

"That's because you always insist you lead! I always get us out in the end! And I'm not getting lost with you trying to find an ice rock at Snow Point City because seriously I'm not going to freeze to death because you got us lost!"

Hm… would I really want to slowly freeze to death with Drew if I did get us lost? I doubt it because that means we would die, which means that I'd have to tell Drew I love him because I have to tell him before he dies and all.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW," screamed Misty, "neither of you are going to evolve your Eevee and that's final!" Who died and made Misty queen? Oh right, no one.

"Actually I think that we could hit up both places before the contest," stated Gary. "And I would really love to see an Eevee evolve into both of its newly discovered types. I haven't seen those kinds of evolutions yet, and it would really help my research on the Pokémon of Sinnoh. I mean you can only get a Leafeon and Glaceon here in Sinnoh while evolving them at their specific rocks, why?" YES! I knew from the second we picked up the hot professor guy that I liked him!

"NO ONE asked you for your opinion Gary!" scream yelled Misty. I wonder if she suffers from anger management problems. I better not bring that up to her though if I want to stay alive… and I kind of need to stay alive to make sure Drew ends up with me and not one of his crazy annoying fan girls.

"No wait Misty don't kill him!" said Drew. "We can go to both places and not get lost!" I looked at him like he was on something. I mean we ALWAYS get lost. We even missed a contest once because we got so lost. Getting lost is inevitable with us.

"Don't give me that look May. We can't get lost because we're going to be in Sinnoh! It would be impossible for us to get lost there." I still don't get it…

"Drew," said Misty, "are you feeling okay? Because you and May have never been to Sinnoh. What the hell are you talking about!" I was wondering the exact same thing. Maybe Drew got a concussion the last time I slapped him.

"Exactly my point. We haven't been to Sinnoh before, but it doesn't matter because we have Gary with us." Who the heck cares about Gary? So he'll be the one to get us lost?

"Really Drew, you have too much faith in Gary's abilities. He used to get lost all of the time when I was traveling around with Ash." So all guys get lost in the woods?

"You guys are both missing the point! We have GARY OAK WITH US! He's a professor here in Sinnoh! He's been traveling around this place for over a year now. No way can we get lost." Oh right, I forgot Gary like lives here now. Woops, my bad.

"Thank you Drew. And he's right; I can get us to both places without even having the boat change course for Lake Valor." Okay, now I'm lost again. I really don't think that Gary has magical powers that can make us poof off the boat and to a whole other place.

"Gary, how many times have we been over this? YOU ARE NOT A WIZARD! You can't just poof places." I wonder how much time Gary and Misty actually spend together because it seems like Misty knows him pretty damn well.

"I don't have to be a wizard to teleport places, Misty. I have Alakazam to help me with that." Oh, so that's what he meant.

"But Gary," I said, "can't you only teleport places that you've already been too?" I mean that's how teleport works right? Did Ash lie to be about that?

"That's right, but I've been to both of these places before. And be quite Misty, I know you're going to ask me why we have to go back if I've already been there. Well, the answer is 1.) I've been there multiple times on trips for professor Rowan, but I've never seen Eevee evolve there with my own eyes. 2.) I would have used my own Eevee at one of the rocks if it wasn't already an Umbreon. 3.) I really only want to go so these two will shut up and so that I can annoy you because I know that you don't like forests because bug Pokémon live there." Wow, Gary is really like smart and cunning. I could learn a thing or two from him.

"Okay it's settled then! Let's go right now!" I said in my happy high pitched voice.

"How about you guys go without me to the forest part and then pop back in here to get me so I can come to Snow Point," said Misty. She must really not like bug Pokémon.

"No can do Mist. Teleporting takes a lot out of Alakazam and the extra trip back here plus the number of people might take two much out of him. And then we'll be stuck in Snow Point for a few days while he recovers at a Pokémon Center." Gary's good, really good. He's lying to Misty about it taking days to recover. It'll only take an hour or two at the most because Alakazam knows the move recover.

"Fine… let's get this over with now then."

"Yay! Come on Misty, being in a forest will be fun!" Oops, shouldn't have said that. If looks could kill I'd be dead.

"When you've gotten lost in every forest possible, when you don't like bug Pokémon, and on top of that being lost with Ash, then we'll talk." She gave me an evil glare.

"I don't know Mist," said Gary, "I didn't think you minded being lost in forests when you had Ash with you to protect you." He winked. You know I realized why I like Gary so much, he kind of reminds me of Drew.

"Well… umm… I mean… ugh… let's go already!" Aww how cute! Misty does really like Ash!

"Fine by me, Alakazam come on out and use teleport!" with a blinding white light and a slight tingling sensation we landed in a dark forest…

"WE ARE SO LOST! GARY OAK I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

**And… THE END. Just kidding, there will be plenty more as long as you keep reading! And a review is always nice.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I decided that studying for finals was boring and this ****was more fun so… voila! A new chapter! Happy reading!**

**Marina's P.O.V. **

"And where do you think that you're going?" My adorable boyfriend looked up and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Um, well you see I was just…" I swear every now and then I wonder why I deal with his nonsense. Sometimes I felt like the only thing stopping me from clobbering him in the head with my fist was that his face was just to pretty to mess up.

"This is no time to go to the beach! We have to practice more!" he slumped his head down and sighed. I don't get why he was complaining, he knew what he was signing up for. I mean the Wallace Cup was no laughing matter. You were either in it to win it or you were out for the count.

"But Marina! We've been practicing all day for the past week! I need a break and quite frankly so do the Pokémon."

"I haven't been working you that hard have I? I mean wait a minute…!" I had an awesomely spectacular idea!

"Uh oh."

"It's the perfect idea! I mean we are practicing for the Wallace Cup after all so getting in some training on the beach with some water is bound to be awesome!" Hmm... since it was the Wallace Cup should I go with my water Pokémon? Or should I mix it up and give them a real surprise. Hmm… I was going to have to think about this more. Oh I know! I'll just run through all of them and then I'll decide! But first…

"Okay Jimmy, this is how today's going to go down. Since it's already hit the heat peek of the day, I need to work on my tan! For the next few hours we can just relax on the beach and let the Pokémon have some well deserved fun!"

"And while you're tanning I can hit the waves and try out some new moves!"

"Um hold it right there mister. What competition is in exactly a week? And what did I tell you about doing stupid and or reckless activities in the meantime?"

"Ugh, you said that I can't do anything that could possibly in any way shape or form hurt me, and our chances in the tag contest."

"That's right my adorable arm candy! But don't look so bummed out! You know if it were up to me I wouldn't let you do anything stupid for the rest of your life, but it's not up to me. So, can't you please just give me just this one more week? Please, promise?" I shot him the puppy dog pout.

"Yeah Marina, I promise."

"Yay! Thanks sugarplum!" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Marina don't call me that in public!"

**Dawn's pov **

"Okay come on let's go everyone time for bed!" I returned all of my Pokémon back to their pokeballs.

"But Dawn," said Ash. "It's only seven o'clock. You usually don't go to bed for two more hours." Umm, yeah. I didn't think this plan through as much as I should have.

"Um yeah right, I know that, but I haven't been getting the adequate amount of sleep. I read in contest weekly that you're supposed to get from nine to twelve hours of sleep every night and I obviously haven't been." And it was obviously starting to show. I needed to get more beauty sleep or else my skin might go on strike. However, beauty sleep was going to have to wait because this web chat was more important.

"Really? Alright then! That means I need to start going to bed super early if I'm supposed to get twelve hours of sleep! Okay then good night Dawn, sweet dreams!"

"Sleep tight Ash." I closed the door, which connected our rooms, shut.

"Piplup!" My little water Pokémon zapped itself out of it's pokeball.

"Piplup what are you doing? I said it's bed time!" He just stared at me and shook his head. "Yeah I know that I should have just told Ash that I was teaming up with Paul, but come on this isn't fair!" I glanced at my watch and shrieked.

There was a knock on the door. "Dawn," said Ash. "Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah I'm fine Ash. Nothing to worry about! Go back to sleep."

"Okay if you say so…" I froze and listened as he climbed back into bed.

"Now that was a close one," I whispered. "Oh no I was supposed to be online five minutes ago! I'm blaming you Piplup!" I quickly returned him back to his pokeball and snuck out of my room.

I more or less ran down the hallway to the lounge area. I spotted the familiar bright green computers and took a seat at the closest one. I rapidly logged onto pokeface and scanned through my friends who were online. Gosh I needed to delete half of these people when I got the chance.

Ping! A chat request box from "do or die" popped up on my screen. I clicked accept and a video feed of Paul came into view.

"Princess sparkles, you are ten minutes late." Oh gosh, I logged onto my old username by mistake. Oh geez this was embarrassing. I really should have deleted this account.

"Sorry about that, Ash held me up a little. Anyways I've been rethinking some of our - ." he had this strange look on his face. "What is it?"

"How exactly were you planning on telling Ash that you're with me?"

"Umm, what makes you think that I haven't already told him about us?"

"Well there's the fact that you were late and you said that Ash held you up. If he knew that we were together on this he wouldn't have held you up because he knows how much this means to you. Now you still haven't answered my question. How did you plan on telling him?"

"Well, the truth is I have no clue. I care about Ash and I don't want him to be upset or hurt about it. He might feel betrayed that we're together on this, with you being his rival and all, and me being his friend. I just don't know what I'm going to do."

"Whatever you decide to do just make sure that it's before the contest. I don't want to show up and then have to deal with Ash and one of his fits."

"Oh don't worry, you won't have to 'deal with one of my fits'." I spun around and standing behind me a few yards away was Ash.

Oh my god. No way was this really happening. I must have been dreaming because there was no way in hell that this was really happening. There was no freaking way that Ash was really standing in front of my face, while Paul was on the computer screen. There was just no way that Ash was behind me the whole time that I was talking to Paul. It couldn't be true.

"Ash, this isn't what it looks like!"

"Actually it's exactly what it looks like," stated Paul.

"Oh shut up for a minute Paul. You aren't helping."

"No, he should know this is exactly what it looks like. It's just you and me having a friendly conversation over pokeface. Nothing more, nothing less." Oh thank god Paul wasn't a total ass, because that could have gone a totally different direction.

"Dawn, what's really going on here?" questioned Ash. He looked severely pissed off, which was a new one since Ash was never angry.

"Just what Paul said, we're just chatting on pokeface."

"Dawn, don't lie to my face. I know exactly what's going on here. You and Paul are obviously dating each other behind my back." Dating? Paul… and… me… dating…? Eh, I actually kind of liked the sound of that more than I should have.

"Dating? What no way!" Paul and I shouted in unison.

"Oh don't you give me that puppy dog innocent face. You went behind my back and started dating my rival, and not just any rival, but Paul. Of everyone in the world, you pick him. He's mean, cruel, harsh, judgmental, and above all, he's my rival! How could you do this to me Dawn, I thought we were friends."

"Okay I've heard enough. I'll be back in a minute." Paul logged off, leaving me alone with a royally pissed off Ash. Then I heard the echo of a door slam shut and the sound of footsteps running towards us. This could not be good.

Oh gosh, this was worse than expected, and trust me I expected death to come for me. But instead right in front of me, in full flesh and blood, was the subject of my dreams. Paul.

"What the hell just happened? Okay more specifically, where the hell did you just come from?" I shouted at him.

"Okay so I might have been following you guys to the contest." I shot him the death glare because this didn't look too good. "Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." And now he turned towards Ash. "And you are over reacting to nothing."

"Well, I'm sorry if one of my best friends dating my rival is nothing. You know what Dawn, I don't think it's a good idea for us to be traveling together anymore. I hope you and Paul are happy together."

"Wait! What are you saying Ash?"

"Hey, look here. You'll do nothing that'll upset her, you hear me? And leave her out of this, if you had a brain and were using it the past ten minutes you would have realized that we aren't dating. Can't you see how much you're upsetting her? Man up already and stop jumping to conclusions."

Oh my god. I think that was the first time I ever heard Paul say more than ten words at a time. Hold on a minute, Paul just stood up for me… to Ash… this was freaky. Oh wait, awww Paul just stood up for me! Yay! But hang on, now Ash was angry with me. Ugh! I can't win.

Oh great, what was that sound? Just my life falling to pieces? Oh okay just making sure my existence really was completely over…

**So, what did you think? Aren't Marina and Jimmy adorable? And ****a little bit of drama with Dawn, Paul, and Ash… this could be very interesting.**  
**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello world! I'm back!**

**Zoey's pov**

So Nurse Joy said that the registration booth should be somewhere over here. Now I wonder where it could be.

"Yeah! I'm all registered!" Well. Looks like I found it, along with my clueless partner.

"Ash! Long time no see."

"Zoey! Hey, how've you been?"

"I've been better, but you do know that you're supposed to register with your partner right? Only people without partners sign up by themselves so that they can be matched up with someone."

"Oh, I totally didn't know that." I don't doubt that this boy has never read a single guide book he has ever been given. I mean he's been in loads of competitions, yet he never seems to read the damn guide book!

"I'd have thought for sure that Dawn read the guide book and told you the important stuff." Dawn sure must be slacking off too. But she usually always reads the guides. I wonder if something's wrong with her. I should talk to her later.

"Um well you see, Dawn and I aren't really on speaking terms right now." Well this isn't something new. These two seem to always be getting into pointless arguments over nothing. I'm sure that I can have this all patched up in no time flat.

"Oh geez, what happened this time?" because if this is another argument about what time they should wake up in the morning, I just might have to put both of them in time out.

"It's kind of a long story. How about I reregister with you first, and then we can head to the hotel and talk there."

"Okay, sounds like a plan to me."

"Aaaashton!" Ash and I both turned to find a pretty brunette in her early twenties coming our way.

"Ashton?" I questioned. It made sense; I mean I doubt most people actually have the name Ash.

"Yeah, it's my full name. But don't get any ideas because you aren't allowed to use it." Would I really call him Ashton? I thought about it for a second, and then decided no. He's definitely an Ash to me.

"And why is that?"

"Because it's embarrassing and the only reason that she gets to use it is because-"

"Hello there baby brother!" the girl, who I guess is his sister since she just called him her brother, pulled Ash into a hug.

"You have an older sister and didn't tell me?" I raised my eye brows. This was definitely some new information.

"Well she's not really my sister." So that makes her either a half or step sister.

"Hello Zoey! It is so nice to meet you finally! I've heard so much about you between Ash and Dawn." Ah, so Dawn knows her. I know it's silly, but I feel a little hurt.

"I wish I could say the same miss, but I have to admit that I'm not sure who you are. I was unaware that Ash had a sister." I gave her an apologetic smile.

"Oh don't be silly! Ashton is an only child. However, our families have known each other forever so little Ashton here is like a little brother to me. I just call him my baby brother to embarrass him to death! But don't let him fool you, he loves being called Aston." Somehow I doubt that.

"Oh stop, I do not!" cried Ash in a childlike tone.

"Ashton, just stop. You're embarrassing yourself." She was waving her index finger back a forth like he was tisking him.

"Ugh I quit!" I don't believe that I've ever heard those words in that order, come out of his mouth before.

"You know, I have never seen someone talk to Ash like you do. I kinda like it." Anyone else talking like that to him would have really made him angry, but he seems to be almost cheerful about it.

"Most people do find it rather entertaining, or so I've been told. I don't really see why..."

"Just trust me, you can get away with more than anyone else."

"I wouldn't say that just yet. You've never seen him with _her_." I wonder who this girl she's talking about is. I wonder if it's Misty.

"Dais!" whined Ash. "Do we really have to do this now?"

"Days?" I asked confused. That's one weird name.

"Oh, how dreadfully rude of me! I'm Daisy Oak!" Oh, so it's Dais, not Days. That makes more sense.

"OHH! Now I know who you are! You're Gary's older sister!" So I have heard about her before! Wow, she's not really what I expected… like at all.

"The one and only!"

"Okay, that's nice everybody knows each other now. So tell me Daisy, what are you really doing here?" Ash asked suspiciously.

"Can't I just drop in to say hello to one of my favorite guys?" said Daisy, a little too innocently.

"Um… no."

"Okay, well I'm here competing in the tag team contest!" huh, I didn't know that Daisy was a coordinator.

"But you haven't done contests in forever. What brought this on?"

"On, nothing really. I just heard about it on the radio and thought that it would be fun! I mean I've never done a tag team contest before!"

"So you used to do contests?" I asked her.

"Yeah, back in the day when I was younger. I was fun and I really enjoyed it, but then I realized that I'm not naturally the competitive type and switched over to breeding. However, I couldn't pass an opportunity like this one! I mean this is the first tag team contest in history!"

"So who's your partner?"

"Ah, now that my darling is the million dollar question! And it's under wraps for now. Going to be one very big surprise! But don't worry, you'll find out soon enough! Actually, you'll find out at dinner tonight! I'm having a little get together for some friends and you'll both be there."

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Phone call! Phone call!

We all checked our cells, but it ended up being Daisy's.

"Hello! You've reached Daisy! Oh, okay I'll be right there!" She hung up the phone. "Well something just happened that I have to go take care of so I'll see you guys tonight!" And with that she was gone.

"So how are we suppose to know where to go for dinner?" She kind of forgot to mention that part.

"Oh don't worry, that's the easy part. We'll be receiving invitations sent to our rooms soon. The hard part is figuring out what to wear."

"What do you mean?" It's just diner.

"Well, Daisy isn't really the type of person to host casual parties. You'll want to find a nice dress to wear."

"Ash, do I look like the kind of girl who wears dresses?" I wear a jacket and pants when I perform.

"Well, tonight you'll be the kind of girl that wears dresses, and I'm going to be one of those guys who wears a tie."

"Whoa, you in a tie?" Now this I just had to see for myself.

"You'll learn not to fight with Daisy. You'll always lose."

**Daisy's p.o.v**

"Okay Reggie, this is the last one." I sealed the last of the mint green envelopes and handed it over to him.

"That's what you said five invitations ago!" I did say that, but there were some unexpected additions that needed to be added on.

"Yeah well I momentarily forgot some people. Now quit your complaining and go deliver it!" There's still so much to do before dinner, and I still need to get dressed!

"Why do I put up with this madness?"

"Because you love me."

"Now that, I do." He gave me a quick peck on the forehead.

I returned the gesture by giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Good, now go deliver it! And hurry back because you need to get changed!"

"Ugh fine. The things I do for love…I'll be right back." With that said, he turned towards the door and walked out.

Reggie really is a sweet guy, and I love him for it. And really, most guys can't keep up with my demanding needs so he's for sure a keeper.

Anyway, the reason that I've decided to have a dinner party tonight is because it may be the most interesting night ever. Well that's a lie actually, but I did want to throw all of the kids into a situation where they all have to play nice with each other, even though most of them are having issues right now. Also, there's the little fact that Reggie and I are going to announce our engagement since both of our little siblings will be there tonight. I mean it's as good of a reason as any to throw a party!

**Gary's p.o.v.**

"Well, I guess this is the place," said Misty. She was wearing a short, sleeveless, yellow party dress that had a belted waist. And she looked great in it. Not just great, but really great. It's a shame that she only wore dresses on special occasions.

"It has to be," I replied. "This is the address and it's the nicest restaurant in the area. My sister doesn't have her little parties anywhere but the best of the best."

"Sounds like somebody else I know…" Okay, I know that I kind of sometimes flaunt the fact that I'm well off, but it's not like I shove it down people's throats or anything. I deserve more credit than that.

"I should take offence to that, but I'm going to let it slide this once." I know that she's acting so sassy because she's worried about seeing Ash tonight. Actually, she's always nervous when she meets up with him or video calls him. It's ridiculous at this point. Everyone and their mother knows that Ash and Misty are the closest thing to actually officially dating, that people can get.

"Oh you are just too kind," she replied sarcastically. And don't you forget it. Actually, if people knew what I was thinking most of the time, they wouldn't use that phrase sarcastically at me. I obviously care about my friends. I mean I freaking agreed to be Misty's partner for a contest, for crying out loud! And if I have time I'm going to find a way to get those two to finally start going out. And on top of that, I'm going to convince Ash to forgive Dawn for what she did (it's not as extreme as he thinks) and accept Dawn and Paul as a couple. I have a busy two weeks a head of me.

"I know, I'm Mr. Wonderful." Misty shot me a look right before her clutch made contact with my head. "OW! What the hell was that for?"

"Your ego was getting to big. I thought I'd knock it down a pedestal, you're welcome." God, the sass that comes out of that girl's mouth is astonishing.

"Sometimes you can be a little much, you know that?" She rolled her eyes at me. SHE SERIOUSLY JUST ROLLED HER EYES AT ME! Who does that?

"It's the reason you love me." Here we go again.

"No, it's the reason _he_ loves you." I on the other hand, could do without the ridiculously outrageous amount of sass.

"Don't deny that you love me, we've been over this already! Lying is bad for you." Actually I like to believe that lying is only bad for you when you do it with bad intentions. Because good people can lie for good reasons.

"I'm not denying anything, I do love you. However, I'm not _in_ love with you."

Now here's the thing, ever since Ash ditched Misty after Johto, we've gotten to know each other pretty well. I mean without Ash to get into fights over, we realized how much we had in common. Sometimes it's freaky so close we are now. So yeah, I do care about Misty, but more of in the way that I love my sister.

"Well I'm not in love with you either, but I do love you. You're my best friend." See, I told you that we were close.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you to Mist. Now let's get this damn party over with already."

**The end... for now... :)**


End file.
